


DSMP Smutshots

by anon433



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: A collection of smut one shots that includes members of the DSMP.(requests open)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Darryl Noveschosch, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will not do the following;
> 
> \- Minor x Adult  
> \- Intense violence  
> \- Guts/gore  
> \- Anything that involves animals (part animal creatures like fundy are fine)  
> \- S3lf h4rm or $u1c1d3  
> \- Bugs  
> \- Feminization  
> \- Write Wilbur x anyone  
> \- Incest  
> \- Necrophilia  
> \- Feet fetishes  
> \- Scat or fart fetishes  
> \- Micro/Macro  
> \- F/M  
> \- Trans characters  
> \- Heavy BDSM  
> \- Basically any DD:DNE sort of stuff

‼ this is specifically for smut, so if you request something that doesn't inlove smut/has tooth rotting fluff (fluff just isn't my thing), I will not do it. these are one shots as well, so I'm not going to make a work with multiple chapters and a fleshed out plot. ‼

Hello, welcome to my DSMP smutshot request page :)

I've already listed what I will not do, please abide by my terms and make sure to be respectful to other users who do request.

If you think that your request includes something I may not do, you may still request it, but if I say no then please be respectful about my decision.

I am only one person, so this will not be super frequent, but I try to stay on top of things. However, if I find the prompt interesting then I may get it done faster.

If you request something that is on my list of "will not do's", then it will be deleted.

I will do any ships on the tags, however, if you have a ship that is not in the tags, lmk.

(I will do jschlatt/weston but there wasn't a tag for it)


	2. SkepHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! This one was requested by a anonymous user :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a public thing? Skeppy basically bets a bj/hj on his stream.
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Enjoy 👍

"ShortBoyHalo." Skeppy teased, snorting when he got one of Bad's famous annoyed grumbles in response, leaning back in his chair. 

The stream had been going on for about two hours now, Skeppy had been persistently annoying Bad because he had done something involving quackity that made him more than a little upset. 

Bad seemed to lean closer to his mic while he spoke, "you're gonna regret doing this." He didn't say it in that teasing high pitched whiny voice that he usually did, he meant business. But so did Skeppy. 

"Regret what? Stating the fact that you're shorter than me?" Skeppy teased, leaning closer to his mic to mock Bad in a way. He always got like this when he was jealous, all teasing and what not. 

The ravenette paused when he heard a door click within the house (him and Bad didn't think of sharing a room quite yet, since Rocco didn't get along with Lucy, Bad had to keep her in his room and Lucy wasn't quite used to Skeppy yet), his back straightening instinctively so he could look back at his door. 

Skeppy sucked in a sharp breath when he received a ping on his phone. He took a long moment to read it, his teeth digging into the side of his cheek while adrenaline rushed to flush his face pink. 

Discord  
[badboyhalo#4478: don't end stream.]  
[badboyhalo#4477: this is a punishment, I hope you know.] 

(W/N; the discord tags are made up, obviously) 

He set his phone down, noticing the creak of his door. A chill was immediately sent in his spine, causing the hair on his neck to stand up. 

His chat remarked about his odd expression, but he simply tried to shake it off and return back to the game, clearing his throat, "Sorry about that, chat, just got a little distracted." 

The door was out of view, so Bad was able to walk in without worry, the door clicking shut behind him (this wasn't picked up by Skeppy's mic, though). Skeppy didn't turn his head to look, as he already knew who it was, but Bad could still see the way his Adam's apple faintly bobbed when he entered. 

The brunette crouched so he wouldn't be picked up by the face cam, Skeppy's chair rolling back slightly to accommodate him, allowing him to enter the large space underneath his desk. There were a couple computer boxes and trash cans that crowded him, but he didn't mind. 

Skeppy was rambling on about a collaboration he was planning with a few other minecraft youtubers, something about a new mini game being added to KitPvP; though Bad didn't pay much attention to that, as it would probably be discussed later amongst the two. 

Bad noticed a slight bulge in the other's pants already, clearly outlined by his tight fitting skinny jeans. He raised an eyebrow to himself, his hand palming over Skeppy's forming erection. He could see his hips arched up slightly, smiling to himself. 

"Yea— hah.. Mhm, we're adding a separate expansion of— fuck." Skeppy's breathing became shallow in a matter of seconds, his fingers curling around his mouse with a vice grip. He tried his best to look as normal as possible, his words slurring together as he tried to speak. 

Bad pulled his hand back to begin removing Skeppy's jeans, the ravenette generously helping by lifting his hips slightly. He mumbled a quiet praise that wasn't loud enough to be picked up by the mic, but Skeppy could still hear it. 

His fingers dipped under Skeppy's hoodie briefly to tease him a little before they moved down to hook on the waist band of his boxers, pulling them down enough so the other's erection was exposed, the cold air making Skeppy gasp above him. 

"Sorry— sorry guys, stubbed my toe on my desk." He laughed it off, though his voice was more brisk. 

Bad began stoking Skeppy, his thumb gliding along the sensitive vein on the underside. Skeppy leaned his head back, his chair leaning with it. He looked truly beautiful when he was trying to hold back his voice. 

The brunette decided to stop teasing, taking Skeppy in his mouth easily. He had been practicing for a while so he would be able to, as his throat wasn't accustomed to it. The work seemed to pay off, as Skeppy was almost instantly down his throat. 

Skeppy's nails dug into his desk, panting heavily, "Sor— hmmm—! Sorry chat.. Not— not doing too hot." He murmured, eyes watering slightly from the wet warmth that encased his cock. 

Bad's hands rested on the other's thighs as he began to Bob his head at a decent pace, swallowing around his ock every so often to stimulate him more. He was no expert, but he tried his best, never having done this before since he was typically on the receiving end. 

Chat started to notice by now, the messages flooded with "where's bad 👀👀", "skeppy sus??", "skeppy caught in 4k 📸📸" etc,. 

Skeppy's head thudded against his desk as his fingers threaded through Bad's hair, holding back any noises. Soft whines and gasps managed to escape his throat, only egging the chat on with their suspicious messages. 

He covered his mic briefly, "Bad— please Bad, I- I need to end the streamm.." He begged, tears pricking his eyes again. Skeppy cried out (this was picked up by the mic) desperately when he felt himself get closer to his desperately needed finish. 

Bad pulled off with a wet 'pop', shaking his head, "No, I think you should show that chat how you take your punishments." He slowly began to stroke him, "You can cum, but you're not allowed to end the stream, 'kay?" He spoke quietly so he wouldn't be picked up by the mic. 

"Okay." Skeppy choked back a whine, his flushed face displayed on the facecam when he raised his head, his fingers curled in his hair. 

The ravenette arched his back off the chair, panting desperately as Bad's hands worked wonders on his cock, eyes crossing with pleasure. Chat was completely aware of what was happening by now; in fact, he had gone down a couple thousand viewers. 

He let out a final cry, not caring whether it was caught on stream by now, finally finishing on Bad's face, painting part of his cheek and glasses white, "Fu— hck.." He hiccuped, overwhelmed as he was stroked through his climax. 

Yeah, he was definitely getting banned from Twitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be sure to work on more chapters, but I'm kind of crunched on time right now. 
> 
> As always, leave suggestions on the first chapter and I'll get to it asap.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do the prompts I find most interesting, please try to be descriptive so I can get an idea of what you want.
> 
> (pro tip: if your account isn't annoynmous but you wish to remain anonymous, tack a small note onto the end of your comment)


End file.
